


The Butterfly Effect

by Applesaucy411



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Cycle of hate, Eventual Romance, F/M, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Revenge, Slow Romance, War is hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaucy411/pseuds/Applesaucy411
Summary: Even the tiniest change can make the biggest difference. That, in essence, is the Butterfly Effect. But what if you make a big change? How great of a difference, how large of an effect, would such a change have? That, in essence, is what this story is about...





	The Butterfly Effect

The chaos of battle was beautiful yet horrible, exciting but terrifying! Kunai and shuriken flew through the air like flower petals dancing in the wind, and explosions dotted the streets like fireworks in the sky. Battle cries erupted from men's throats like magma from a volcano, just a moment before the clang of clashing blades began to ring like claps of thunder! As buildings were razed and lampposts were toppled, Kurogari darted into town and towards the violence like a bull charging at red!

"**Tomogiri Noshuriken**! (_Kanji_: **共切りの手裏剣**; _English_: **All-Cutter's Shuriken**)" chanted Kurogari as he withdrew a handful of miniature scrolls from a pocket at the front of his flak jacket. Subsequently, after he dodged a kunai with a tilt of his head, Kurogari threw all 4 of the scrolls into the air and then clapped his hands together. As soon as Kurogari's palms met one another, the scrolls unrolled themselves and then began to fold themselves in an origami-like manner. After just a few seconds of folding, each of the scrolls managed to fold itself into the shape of a shuriken. Immediately afterward, the shuriken-shaped scrolls began to spine like a buzzsaw and soar around Kurogari like clingy gusts of air!

"Eh?" uttered an Iwagakure kunoichi as she used a punch to detonate a Konohagakure shinobi's head into an explosion! She then looked down a roof and at the street that Kurogari was charging down. "Amegakure‽"

"Fight in your own damn countries!" demanded Kurogari in a growl. He then twitched a bit as all four of his shuriken-shaped scrolls flew away from him and into battle! Not long after, the shuriken-shaped scrolls began to zigzag across the sky like a bolt of lightning and then descend upon shinobi like a shooting star! The Iwagakure kunoichi's pupils constricted in fear as she watched the quartet of shuriken-shaped scrolls blur into a flash and race across the battlefield! The shuriken-shaped scrolls were like the scythe of Death itself! Everything they contacted were severed without exception, regardless of whether it was the flesh of human being or the steel of katana! Within the span of just a minute, what had been a battlefield had become a graveyard!

"Oh.." was all the Iwagakure kunoichi got to utter before a pair of the shuriken-shaped scrolls were upon her! In an instant, her left arm and right leg were severed from the rest of her body! The Iwagakure kunoichi cried out in horror and pain as blood gushed out of her body like water pouring out of a broken faucet. The sheer terror of the situation caused her to lose her balance and fall off the roof she had been standing upon. With a thud, the Iwagaure kunoichi dropped face-first into the ground. With a soar throat and teary eyes, the Iwagakure kunoichi looked up to see a squad of her fellow Iwagakure ninja retreating in her direction. As the Iwagakure ninja approached her, the Iwagakure shinobi reached out towards the Iwagakure ninja. Each of whom looked her in the eyes as they neared and then ran straight past her...

"And stay out!" spat Kurogari as he finally separated his palms from one another. As soon as Kurogari did so, the shuriken-shaped scrolls dropped out of the air like hailstones and into a glass-like shatter upon impact with the ground. As the shuriken-shaped scrolls shattered apart, a hodgepodge of air and flesh and steel and more erupted out of the shuriken-shaped scrolls' pieces. As the eruption arose into the air like a geyser, and spread the debris and gore far and wide, Kurogari slowed his dash into a jog and then a walk. Then, out of nowhere, it happened. Kurogari shivered with fright as he felt a firm grasp on his right ankle. With a look of terror on his face, Kurogari looked down and then stared at the sight of the Iwagakure kunoichi. Bloodied and broken, yet clinging onto Kurogari's ankle in a desperate bid to catch his attention and gazing into Kurogari's eyes in a silent plea for help. Kurogari gawked at the Iwagakure kunoichi and then sighed. With a clap of his hands, Kurogari dropped into a crouch. Then, as his hands began to glow with the curative light of the **Shōsen Jutsu** (_Kanji_: **掌仙術**; _English_: **Mystical Palm Technique**), Kurogari laid his hands upon the Iwagakure kunoichi's left shoulder and then laid his hands upon the Iwagakure kunoichi's right waist. Subsequently, as soon as he stopped the Iwagakure kunoichi's bleeding, Kurogari lifted the Iwagakure kunoichi off the ground and into his arms. Kurogari then bridal carried the Iwagakure kunoichi away as he left to report his skirmish with Iwagakure and Konohagaure to Hanzo.

* * *

"How many times must I tell you to not charge into battle all by yourself?" groaned Hanzo with his eyes narrowed into a glare at Kurogari, whom was kneeling before him with a lowered head. "One of these days, you're going to get yourself killed!"

"Yes sir," sighed Kurogari in resignation to being lectured by Hanzo for the umpteenth time. "But what are we going to do about Iwa and Konoha?" asked Kurogari in a desperate attempt to change the subject and deflect the lecture. "If we do not make them respect our borders, the war is going to spill into Ame just as it has spilled into Kusa!"

"No," sighed Hanzo with downcast eyes. "While Iwa can be held in contempt for this incident, we can not hold this against Konoha at all..." murmured Hanzo as he raised his eyes back up. "...in fact, in order to uphold the peace, we may have to pay them reparations for their loss of manpower at your hands,"

"Why is that?" asked Kurogari, who was genuinely confused. "They ambushed Iwa in one of our towns, resulting in the death of many of our citizens and the destruction of the town as a whole!"

"Because we failed to detect and stop Iwa's march through our territory," asserted Hanzo. "If Konoha had not ambushed Iwa in that town, Iwa would have crossed into the Land of Fire and razed as many towns and villages as they could!"

"But ambushing them in our town resulted in our citizens being slaughtered in the crossfire and our town being razed to the ground!" exclaimed Kurogari with a slam of his fist onto the ground. "Are we supposed to prioritize their people over our own‽"

"No..." sighed Hanzo. "...we're supposed to acknowledge that it was our failure to detect and stop Iwa that caused this mess," explained Hanzo. "We can't expect Konoha to respect our borders if we are failing to prevent their enemies from using our borders to cross their borders!"

"So, in order for Konoha to respect our borders, we have to shield Konoha from their enemies‽" asked Kurogari in a snarl. "How many Ame have fallen in battle against Iwa and Suna incursions?" questioned Kurogari in a rhetorical tone of voice. "And how much reparations have Konoha paid to us for all of the Ame whom have died in defense of their borders and their people‽ I'll tell you how much they have paid, absolutely zero! We've fought their battles for them and they repaid us by razing our town and slaughtering our people! That ambush was not acceptable or understandable, it was disrespectful and ungrateful! They're walking all over us my lord, and if we keep letting them do it-"

"You are starting to sound like Danzo..." interjected Hanzo, eliciting a gasp from Kurogari as he did so. "...I think you need some time away from the battlefield,"

"First of all, my lord, please don't compare me to Danzo!" begged Kurogari with a shiver. "Second, I can't afford to leave the battlefield!" asserted Kurogari. "I have to protect our people and watch over our troops!"

"Is that what you think you are doing?" snorted Hanzo. "You abandoned our troops when you charged off by yourself and you have endangered our people with your wholesale slaughter of those Iwa and Konoha nin..." argued Hanzo. "...you are not lacking in intelligence or power, Kurogari. But you are lacking in wisdom," continued Hanzo with a rise to his feet. "You have forgotten what it means to seek peace rather than war,"

"Yes my lord," groaned Kurogari as it dawned upon him that he had escaped one lecture at the cost of being trapped in another lecture. "I understand,"

"No you don't," snorted Hanzo. "But you will,"

"Well if that is all..."

"Not so fast," said Hanzo as Kurogari tried to slink away. "Is said that you need some time away from the battlefield, and I meant what I said!"

"B-b-but my lord-"

"No buts," snapped Hanzo. "You're dismissed from your post and you are hereby ordered to stay out of the war until a superior releases you from this order," declared Hanzo.

"Are you serious‽" exclaimed Kurogari with a gape. "I mean, really‽"

"Yes, I am serious. And yes, really!" huffed Hanzo. "You are out of line and need to learn your place!" snapped Hanzo. "Until you learn how to cooperate with others and how to fight for peace rather than just fight a war, there is no place for you in Amegakure's army!"

"I am not a warmonger!" insisted Kurogari with a drop of his head. "I just..."

"...I know," sighed Hanzo. "And that is why you need to leave the battlefield," explained Hanzo. "So that you do not become one,"

"What am I supposed to do though?" asked Kurogari without lifting his head back up. "Twiddle my thumbs?"

"Perhaps..." began Hanzo in a snicker. "...you can take that new girlfriend of yours on a date?"

"She is not my girlfriend!" hissed Kurogari.

"Right..." chuckled Hanzo with a roll of his eyes. "...regardless, I do have a task for you,"

"Please don't tell me that you are assigning me a Genin team," begged Kurogari. "I like kids, and that's why I can't stomach the idea of roughing them up in training or sending them off to kill or be killed in a war!"

"As if I would entrust the education and livelihood of children to you," snorted Hano, eliciting a growl from Kurogari as he did so. "No. Just, ugh, no. My task for you is to serve as a liaison between Akatsuki and Ame,"

"Akatsuki..." gasped Kurogari, finally looking up as he did so.

"You've heard of them?"

"No,"

"You are obviously lying," snorted Hanzo. "Regardless, my decision is final. You will join Akatsuki as a representative of Ame, understand?"

"Yes my lord," acquiesced Kurogari. "Do you want me to get you pick up some milk for the army while I am out?"

"Get out of my office,"

"Just trying to help," snickered Kurogari as he blurred into a flash and sped out of Hanzo's office. Subsequently, Kurogari raced across the rooftop and into a dive over the railing! Kurogari then plummeted towards the paved streets of Amegakure, until he angled his body in a manner which allowed him to convert his fall towards the ground and into a run down the side of Hanzo's skyscraper. Not long after, Kurogari sprung off the side of Hanzo's skyscraper and onto the roof of another building. Kurogari then began to hop from one rooftop to another as he made his way towards home.

It wasn't long before Kurogari was hopping off a roof and into a landing in front of his home. Kurogari's home was not what one would have expected from a 25-year-old Jonin of Amegakure. Because it was, in essence, a metal box. A steel cube with a rectangular yard and square windows. Like most of Amegakure's buildings, there was a garden atop of its roof. However, unlike most of Amegakure's buildings, its garden was also a miniature farm being used for subsistence agriculture. At the center of the farm was an apple tree and around the apple tree were many patches of many types of fruits and vegetables. Honestly, due to the presence of the farm, its roof was greener than its yard! Which was devoid of weeds without being lacking in grass, thus was pretty damn green itself!

"Welcome back Oji-san!" called a trio of 10-year-old children from the roof of Kurogari's house. Said children were the triplets Matsuji, Takeji, and Umeji. Kurogari's nephews. And they were gathered into a huddle of jumping and waving. Kurogari would have been worried about the possibility of them falling off the roof, if he had not long-since walled off the roof's edge with safety rails.

"Thank you Matsuji, thank you Takeji, and thank you Umeji!" responded Kurogari with a bright smile and an excited wave of his own. He then wasted no time in entering his home.

From the entrance, Kurogari could see all of the living room and a bit of the kitchen. In the living room, Terishi was seated on a couch with a crutch in her right hand and her eyes staring off into space. While Uchu was urging Terishi to lie down to absolutely no avail. Terishi was a young woman without a left arm or right leg, for she was the Iwagakure kunoichi. While Uchu was Kurogari's 12-year-old niece.

In the kitchen, Harezora was cutting vegetables while humming to herself. And as Harezora did so, Shushi clung to Harezora's skirt and watched from below. Harezora was a 30-year-old woman of, admittedly, spectacular beauty. She was also Kurogari's sister-in-law, as she was the widow of Kurogari's late brother. Though, by this point, Harezora was more of a sister and less of an in-law. Harezora was also the mother of Uchu, Matsuji, Takeji, Umeji, and Shushi. Speaking of Shushi, the little tyke was Kurogari's 8-year-old niece. And the baby of what was left of Kurogari's family. At the sight of Kurogari, Harezora smiled for just a moment and then returned to her work. While Shushi jumped with fright and then hid her face in Harezora's skirt.

"It's alright Shiroga..." murmured Kurogari in a whisper as he closed the door behind him and then began a walk towards the kitchen. "...they're doing just fi-"

"No!" hissed Harezora as she brought Kurogari to a halt with an absolutely vicious glare! "Your girlfriend comes first!"

"She is not..." groaned Kurogari with a deadpan and a slump of his shoulders. Subsequently, Kurogari threw his arms up in frustration and then turned around to deal with Terishi. Without further complaint, Kurogari strode over to where Terishi and Uchu were. At the sight of Kurogari's approach, Uchu saluted and then scurried off into the kitchen. Kurogari watched Uchu's retreat with confusion and then sighed and shrugged it off. Kurogari then eyed Terishi, whom seemed to pay as much attention to him as she paid to Uchu. That is, none at all. For a minute, a full-fledged minute, there was an awkward silence between Kurogari and Terishi. But then, out of nowhere the silence was broken...

"Why are you telling people that I am your girlfriend?"

...by Terishi!

"I am not!" hissed Kurogari, eliciting a snicker from Terishi as he did so. Kurogari raised an eyebrow at the snicker and then snarled as something dawned upon him. "You are, aren't you‽"

"Maybe..." chuckled Terishi with a shrug of her right shoulder and a raise of her crutch. "...but when am I being interrogated?" questioned Terishi in a sigh and with a look away. "And how long before my execution?"

"You're not," answered Kurogari with a cross of his arms. Terishi blinked at that answer and then looked at Kurogari with a raised eyebrow. "Nobody, except Harezora, knows who you really are. As, officially and publicly, you're just a citizen whom I managed to rescue," explained Kurogari in a huff. "As long as you do not blow that cover, you have nothing to fear,"

"Are you a fool?" asked Terishi with a shake of her head. "To bring an enemy into your home and village, an enemy whom you crippled while slaughtering her subordinates, as a patient rather than a prisoner..." murmured Terishi with a shake of her head. "...you must, surely, be a fool!"

"I don't want to be called a fool by a woman who detonates a town like it's an old landmine from the Second Shinobi World War and then pleas to be spared and treated by one of the town's patrols!" spat Kurogari in retaliation.

"I didn't asked for your help!" refuted Terishi.

"Instead you begged for it!" retorted Kurogari.

"I did not!" snapped Terishi. "Y-y-you're talking out of your arse!"

"Oh come on," snorted Kurogari. "You clung to me for, quite literally, dear life!

"Sh-sh-shut up!"

"I'm glad to see you speaking again, Terishi..." chuckled Harezora as she strutted into the living room with two bowls filled with a stir fry of fish and vegetables. As soon as Harezora placed the bowls on a table, Terishi snatched up both of the bowls and began to gulp down the stir fry as if she was drinking water from a cup! "...uh,"

"Finally!" exclaimed Terishi as she finished one bowl of the stiry fry and then immediately began to gulp down the second bowl! "Something other than rations and soup!"

"Daughter of a..." begun Kurogari with a reach for his katana's handle, only for Harezora to stop him with a tap on his hand. "...fine,"

"Either way, how long are you going to be here?" asked Harezora with a tilt of her head. "Hopefully a bit longer than last time, yes?"

"Afraid so," grumbled Kurogari as he sat on his butt and then crossed his arms and legs. "I was honorably discharged from the army!"

"Oh!" exclaimed Harezora with a clap of her hands. "That's great news!"

"It's not!" hissed Kurogari. "Knowing Hanzo, he is going to put some bleeding-heart pushover in charge of my squad!" complained Kurogari. "Who is going to make Iwa and Konoha and Suna respect our borders now, huh? Who is going to keep the war from spilling into Ame? Nuji‽ That softhearted weakling? Don't make me laugh!" howled Kurogari with a slam of his fist onto the ground.

"Pft!" snickered Terishi. Kurogari eyed and scowled at Terishi. Whose response was to just burst out laughing and even point at Kurogari with as she did so. "Bwahahaahaaa!"

"Shut up!"

"I'm glad that you won't be patrolling the border anymore," admitted Harezora with a mild smile on her face. "I was always so worried about you,"

"Well..." sighed Kurogari with a look away from Harezora. "...I'm glad that you're happy I guess,"

"Pussy,"

"Piss off!" snapped Kurogari at Terishi, whose oh so mature response was to pull her eyelid and show her tongue.

"Either way, I know that you're not on leave. You would never accept that. So you must have a new assignment, right?" asked Harezora with a finger on her lips. "What is it?"

"Hanzo wants me to establish relations with some group called Akatsuki," answered Kurogari with a dismissive wave of his hand. "So I'll be joining Akatsuki as a representative of Ame,"

"So you're an ambassador now!" squealed Harezora with leaps of joy. "That's wonderful!"

"I'm a babysitter is what I am," snorted Kurogari. "And don't get so excited, I'll still be fighting!"

"Aww..."

"Akatsuki, huh?" questioned Terishi. "Never heard of em!"

"They're advocates of peace," explained Kurogari with a roll of his eyes. "Idealistic fools who believe they can hug and preach the war away!"

"Ugh..." groaned Terishi with a retch. "...just the sound of them makes me want to vomit!"

"I know right?"

"You two..." giggled Harezora with a hand over her mouth. "...don't flirt while Uchu is spying!"

"Eep!" squeaked Uchu an instant before she ducked back into the kitchen. Kurogari glowered at where Uchu had been and then blinked.

"I was not flirting!"

"Whatever you say," chuckled Harezora. "Just make sure to keep your promise to Uchu, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah..." groaned Kurogari. "...just gotta show the tyke my jutsu, right?"

"Your hiden!" corrected Uchu as she stuck her head out again.

"It will only be a hiden if you manage to learn it," snickered Kurogari with a smirk on his face. "Until then it's just a jutsu!"

"But I will learn it!" asserted Uchu. "So it's a hiden, believe it!"

"Well then..." yawned Kurogari. He then outstretched his arms before standing up. "...I should get the supplies that we'll need,"

"Hurry back," urged Harezora with a wave as Kurogari exited his home. Kurogari waved back and then leapt off into the distance. As his leap swept the air across his skin and through his hair, Kurogari could not help but to sigh. Unfortunately for Kurogari, it was not long before he landed atop of a roof and thus ceased to have his hair and skin massaged by the wind.

"She's a smart girl," noted Kurogari as he began yet another series of roof-hopping. As much as Kurogari was loath to admit it, Uchu was guaranteed to learn his so-called Hiden. Not just because Uchu was a genius, which she really was, but also because his jutsu was not that complicated to understand or difficult to perform...

"Hm?" hummed Kurogari in the middle of a hop towards another roof. Immediately afterward, with a jerk of his waist, Kurogari spun in midair in order to dodge a kunai. As the kunai soar passed him, Kurogari reached for the handle of his katana. "An assassin?" questioned Kurogari as he drew his katana into a curving slash in time to deflect a volley of shuriken. Subsequently, Kurogari landed into a crouch on his tiptoes and on a rail. He then eyed his surroundings in search of his assailant. Or rather, more accurate, he feigned as if he was searching for his surrounding with his eyes. When, in actuality, he had began an attempt to detect and pinpoint chakra signatures. By the time a minute had passed, Kurogari had already managed to detect his assailant's presence and location.

"**Fūton**:.." began Kurogari as he retrieved a miniature scroll from his flak jacket and then tossed the scroll into the air. Immediately afterward, Kurogari sheathed his katana within its saya and then clapped his hands! ...**Kyōsei Fūnyū**! (_Kanji_: **風遁・強制封入**; _English_: **Wind Release**: **Forced Enclosure**)" exclaimed Kurogari as the scroll opened itself and then proceeded to suction in air like a vacuum! Subsequently, Kurogari watched as the suction disintegrated and drew one of the many pipe-covered skyscrapers of Amegakure...

"Ahh!"

...an then gawked in horror as a 14 to 16-year-old child was sucked out of an upper floor of the skyscraper and towards the scroll!

"Shit!" swore Kurogari at the sight of the child. He then proceeded to maneuver his hands faster than he had ever maneuvered them before, as he was desperate to complete the hand-sealing that would cancel the Fūton: Kyōsei Fūnyū and thus prevent the child from being disintegrated by the jutsu! "Yes!" exclaimed Kurogari as he finished just a moment before the child would have been pulled into disintegration range. Subsequently, Kurogari watched as the scroll crumbled into dust and as the child dropped out of the air and into a fall towards the streets. As the child fell, Kurogari gasped at the sight of child's attire. A green flak jacket over a blue tunic, a pair of blue trousers, and a pair of shinobi sandals. There was no doubt about it, the child...

...was a Konoha shinobi!

"Guh!" hissed the child as he dropped face-first onto the paved streets of Amegakure. After a few seconds of groaning and writhing in pain, the child arose to his knees and then looked up to the sight of Kurogari standing before him with crossed arms and a deep frown. "Ah!" screamed the child with a leap away and onto his feet. The child then withdrew a kunai and dropped into a basic stance. "Y-y-you!"

"You're from Konoha..." mused Kurogari. "...what are you doing slinking around Ame and throwing kunai and shuriken at Ame nin?"

"M-m-my name is Ouhi!" spat the child with quivering limbs and tear eyes. Kurogari snorted at the introduction and then crouched into a stance himself as he firmly wrapped his right hand around the grip of his katana. "Y-you killed my big brother, prepare to die!" screamed Ouhi as he charged towards Kurogari. Kurogari gasped at Ouhi's words and then leaned to the side of a kunai thrust from Ouhi. Kurogari then leapt into a cartwheeled over a kunai slash! "Tch!"

"You..." murmured Kurogari as he landed into a skid away from Ouhi. Subsequently, Kurogari grimaced as Ouhi threw the kunai at him and then began to perform a series of hand seals. "...stop this," pleaded Kurogari in a whisper as he deflected the kunai with a draw and slash of his katana. By this point in time, Ouhi was finishing the hand seals. So, with a sigh, Kurogari performed a hand seal with his free hand and then watched as a scroll flew out of one of his flak jacket's pouches and into a wrap around his katana's blade!

"**Katon**: **Karyūdan**! (_Kanji_: **火遁・火龍弾**; _English_: **Fire Release**: **Fire Dragon Bullet**)" chanted Ouhi an instant before he exhaled a thick stream of flames towards Kurogari! As the stream danced and hissed on its way towards Kurogari, Kurogari just twirled his katana in hand.

"**Tomogiri Notsurugi**, (_Kanji_: **共切りの剣**; _English_: **All-Cutter's Sword**)" sighed Kurogari as he outstretched his right arm in order to point his katana's scroll-wrapped blade at the incoming stream of fire. Subsequently, the stream blurred into a flash as it was pulled into and sealed within the scroll! Ouhi gawked at how easily and simply his jutsu had been countered and then jumped with fright as Kurogari raised the katana overhead. "I'm sorry," apologized Kurogari an instant before he swung the katana into a downward slash! As Kurogari did so, the stream of fire was released from the scroll and into the air as a crescent flame hurtling towards Ouhi like a fiery shuriken!

"Ah!" screamed Ouhi as he dashed into a lunge away from the crescent flame. Ouhi then dropped onto a skid across the wet street as the crescent flame hurtled past where he had been standing just a moment ago! "Damn it!" swore Ouhi. He then pushed himself off the ground and into the air. "I'll kill you!" swore Ouhi as he arose into the air and maneuvered his hands into sign after sign. "I'll definitely kill you!"

"Just..." sighed Kurogari as he whipped out a kunai with a scroll wrapped around its grip. Kurogari then tossed the kunai at Ouhi's face. Just as Kurogari expected, Ouhi ceased hand-sealing in order to focus on tilting his head out of the kunai's way. As such, just as the kunai began to pass by Ouhi, Kurogari was able to perform a hand seal which activated the scroll wrapped around the kunai's grip. "...be quiet, okay? **Shūsei Fūnyū**! (_Kanji_: **修正封入**; _English_: **Revised Enclosure**)" murmured Kurogari just a moment before the aforementioned scroll dragged and sealed Ouhi within it!

"What a mess," groaned Kurogari as the kunai clattered onto the street. With a lowered head, Kurogari walked over to and picked up the kunai. As the scroll wrapped around his katana's blade began to crumble into dust, Kurogari eyed the scroll wrapped around the kunai's grip. He then flashbacked to the day his older brother died. He remembered the rage that had consumed him, and he remembered the thirst for vengeance that had overwhelmed him. Were it not for Harezora, he definitely would have done the same as Ouhi...

"So this is the cycle of hate?" questioned Kurogari with a twirl of the kunai. "I wonder if you have a big sis, like me? One who tried to talk you down. One who is worried sick about you..." sighed Kurogari with a shake of his head. He then stowed the kunai before withdrawing another kunai. "**Fumino Naimen**! (_Kanji_: **文の内面**; _English_: **Interior of a Letter**)"

* * *

"You're late!" complained Uchu with puffed cheeks and pursed lips. Kurogari chuckled at the complaint and then closed the door behind him. "What took you so long‽"

"Did something happened?" asked Harezora as she covered Matsuji, Shushi, Takeji, Terishi, and Umeji; all of whom were cuddled up on the bed that the couch had been expanded into; with a blanket.

"Yeah," admitted Kurogari. "But I took care of it,"

"Uncle?" questioned Uchu with a look of concern on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Do you wanna talk about it?" offered Harezora.

"Yeah," accepted Kurogari with a nod and a smile. "But first I want to see if Uchu can perform the **Fūnyū no Jutsu**! (_Kanji_: **封入の術**; _English_: **Enclosing Technique**)"

"Don't underestimate me uncle!" huffed Uchu. "I know how to put stuff into scrolls!"

"Good," chuckled Kurogari. "Because that is what _**ALL**_ of my jutsu is about!"

"...eh?"

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins! Can the flaps of a butterfly change the course of history? Can a single liaison avert a tragedy? And even if he can, will that CHANGE anything? Can Black Zetsu, Danzo, and Tobi be stopped so easily? There is but one way to find out, READ! 8D
> 
> Name Meanings  
\------------------
> 
> Harezora (Kanji: 晴れ空; English: Clear Sky)  
Kurogari (Kanji: 黒雁; English: Black Goose)  
Matsuji (Kanji: 松子; English: Pine Child)  
Nuji (Kanji: 濡路; English: Wet Street)  
Ōhi (Kanji: 大火; English: Great Flame)  
Shūshi (Kanji: 終賜; English: Final Gift)  
Takeji (Kanji: 竹子; English: Bamboo Child)  
Terishi (Kanji: 照石; English: Shiny Stone)  
Umeji (Kanji: 梅子; English: Plum Child)  
Uchū (Kanji: 中; English: In the Rain)
> 
> Technique Explanations  
\--------------------------
> 
> Fūnyū no Jutsu (Kanji: 封入の術; English: Enclosing Technique) - A Canon jutsu that is used to seal things in scrolls. (You can read all about it here: https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Enclosing_Technique)
> 
> Fūton: Kyōsei Fūnyū (Kanji: 風遁・強制封入; English: Wind Release: Forced Enclosure) - A Fanon jutsu. It uses a vacuum-like suction to disintegrate things into dust and then seals the dust away.
> 
> Kyōsei Fūnyū (Kanji: 強制封入; English: Forced Enclosure) - A Fanon jutsu. The base form of the Fūton: Kyōsei Fūnyū. It allows one to gradually seal an entity, bit by bit, within a scroll rather than immediately seal the entirety of the entity within the scroll. As a result, it allows one to disintegrate an entity as one seals the entity within the scroll.
> 
> Tomogiri Noshuriken (Kanji: 共切りの手裏剣; English: All-Cutter's Shuriken) - An advance form of the Kyōsei Fūnyū. It folds a scroll into a shuriken and then allows one to manipulate the shuriken into flight. It also allows the shuriken to "cut" by sealing away anything that comes within a certain distance of the shuriken.
> 
> Tomogiri Notsurugi (Kanji: 共切りの剣; English: All-Cutter's Sword) - The same as Tomogiri Noshuriken, except the scroll is wrapped around the blade of a sword instead of folded into a shuriken.
> 
> Shūsei Fūnyū (Kanji: 修正封入; English: Revised Enclosure) - A secret for now.
> 
> Fumino Naimen (Kanji: 文の内面; English: Interior of a Letter) - DEFINITELY a secret for now.


End file.
